


Hermetic

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kise is a size queen, M/M, Minor Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Size Difference, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akashi doesn't do love,And Kise doesn't need one,Or so they said.





	Hermetic

**Author's Note:**

> Because it is rainy and I want to write steamy slow AkaKise and yeah this is unbeta so beware of grammar and spelling mistakes all over it.

"So Daiki wants to settle down with you?"

He still has his eyes sets on the piles of paperwork on his desk, no sparing any glance to his guest. Said guest, however doesn't bother with Akashi's attitude, moreover he is glad that the young CEO of Akashi Corp. doesn't shows any interest with him except on the bed.In contrary to his calm and collected personality in real life, the single inheritor of Akashi group is a beast during their heated session. The only similarity is he is a very dominant man, forget about having the height advantage, he's good at making people falling onto their knees. 

But Kise isn't that type to submit himself fully, he does enjoy Akashi's dominance against him but that doesn't mean he isn't rebel. Sex with his ex captain of Teiko is never based on love, they were influenced by lust, by the needs, the curiosity. Akashi gives him something Aomine fails to fulfill, because all Aomine pours into their intimate session is love. Kise doesn't need love.

"Yeah, he even went far to get me a ring. Isn't this too early,don't you think Seicchi~?" His voice is heavy while flashing the engagement ring, putting the hollow circle in and out his finger, eyes looking straight into the other's pair, tempting him to make the move.

If Kise enjoying Akashi's dominance, the emperor enjoys every flirting and Kise's rebellion against him. Obedient dog is a pleasing but disobedient one is challenging. Putting Kise on his place is his favorite foreplay before the blonde sobbing and begging to be pleased. His tearing face is such a turn on, Akashi never told him that but he knew Kise used it everytime against him, but he is not Daiki. He knew the fragile facade Kise is putting on is to camouflage his true nature. Akashi won't let him do as he likes but sometimes he enjoys giving up to Kise just to be push down on the mattress, straddling him using his weight, as the blonde giving him his mini show, using him as human dildo. Kise is loud, both in real life and during sex, he is bold with what he wants and likes. 

"So what you gonna do? Want me to shove that ring deep inside you?" 

With Kise, he doesn't have to wear his usual mask, he doesn't have to be gentleman, because Kise doesn't need any of that romatical shit. Just look at how overwrought the model is now, trully affected by his word. The way he rubs both his thigh together in that illegally tight pants while trying to compose his lust is nothing but hopeless in Akashi's eyes. 

"What if I said yes, but do you think you able to reach that deep inside me?"

Akashi giving out his dark chuckle, before his leave his work desk to the couch at the middle of his office, closing the distance between them. Even now isn't close enough for Akashi's liking but he hold his instincts, he has to put this naughty puppy on his feet, will make him realized the only place for him to open his mouth is between his legs, taking Akashi's inside his hot cavern.

The air surrounded them is heavy, Kise choke on his breath once Akashi warm fingers that tracing his thigh is now cupped his half hard clothed erection. Akashi feels like summer, even in this air conditioning room, Akashi's touch melt his entire skin. His palm is enough to cover his entire manhood, before he pressed a little hard on it, eliciting sweet voice from Kise.

"Ahhh." He purposely moans in front of Akashi's face, loves how his voice alone sparks fires inside of the other's eyes.

"I'm afraid to remind you, this thing in my hand, is lacking much from mine," He gives another squeeze, making Kise hold onto his arms for support "I don't remember this tiny little thing ever make someone screams like mine inside you, deep enough to make you lost your mind."

The blonde draw a smirk on his face before pull Akshi by his black silk tie to give him a rough kiss, which Akashi let Kise to be in control, tongue swiping across every corner of Akashi's hot mouth, desperate for dominance but he knew well Akashi won't let him but he doesn't stop him too. The kiss didn't last long before his own mouth pull away by himself, letting out a loud gasp when Akashi's finger pinches his hard nub.

"Ahhh Seichi!"

It is Akashi's fault his body is so sensitive, especially his nipples because sometimes Akashi loves spending time playing with them, sucking on the tips, took them between his fingers, makes him wear the padded bra with nipples massager on it, and Kise hates that he enjoys everything Akashi did on him. Sometimes it scares him that he is able to come untouched just by playing with his tits.

"Akashicchi,nooo!! It's unfair!!"

Kise cried out but Akashi won't buy his pleading because he knew the blonde likes it. He likes it being tease until he came untouch inside his pants but he is in denial, still trying hard to push the other male off him. Akashi slipped one hand under Kise's dress shirt and fondle the flat but yet muscular chest with his plam while the other nub get a special service. The emperor has his mouth latches on the other tit, taking it between his teeth, suck and lap repeatedly until the model's body tremble underneath him,shuddering as if there is electricity running inside his body. Kise comes.

"Seicchi so mean!" He manages to say that between his breath, his bangs sticked to his forehead from sweating, his shirt drench and his pants wet, dark patch can be seen on the front of his crotch area as he spread his legs inviting the other male to do more.

"Ouh, so now I am the mean one? Isn't you who come first this time?" Akashi said while reaching down to cup at Kise's now sensitive dick, he palms them hard enough to make Kise cries because it is just too much. As if Akashi can believe Kise because the next thing he does is unzipped the tight pants and take Kise's once again deep pink erect dick in his grip. 

"Ahh Seicchi, no more no more. Ahhh it's too much!"

Another waves of pleasure hit him when the man in front of him has his finger playing with the head as he squirting from the overstimulated dick, spraying his cums and pee everywhere on the couch, floor,his stomach and some landed on Akashi.

Akashi's face and suits covered in his cums and piss, somehow the sight arouse him, he just marks Akashi like an animal. He stares straight into Akashi's eyes and it brings him shiver witnessing the shocked and feral looks on his face.

"Tell me Ryouta, why your small guy here still standing shamelessly?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Thank you!


End file.
